vagrantstoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Mace Combinations in Vagrant Story
Weapons found in Vagrant Story fall into one of ten categories, called Designs for the purpose of this guide. The categories each have a section here, in alphabetical order. The individual weapons within that category are arranged by Attack (STR), from weakest to strongest. The levels of weapon Designs, from weak to strong, are called Tiers for the purpose of this guide. The results of Combinations of the eight weapons of the Mace Design with all of the 90 weapons in Vagrant Story are shown here. A combination of a weapon Design of a particular Tier with one of the same Design and Tier results in either that same weapon, in most cases, and the next higher Tier, in the case of end-Tier weapons, but the Affinities and Classes of the ingredients are combined. For more on the effect of combinations on Affinities and Classes, see Combine in Vagrant Story. = Blades = Axe and Mace Axes and Maces are very similar in use; chopping and hammering are similar actions with different effects. They both have short handles. They are lumped together in the ingame item description. Their damage leapfrogs in early levels. For the purposes of Break Arts, they are most definitely the same weapon. This has lead some guides to group them together in Combinations tables. However, they follow the patterns of different-design combinations and do not follow the patterns of same-design combinations; in these significant ways, they are different Designs for the purposes of Combinations. Every other two weapons of the same Design of consecutive Tiers will create the next consecutive Tier; Axes and Maces do not, with rare exceptions. Every other two separate weapon Designs have combinations between weapons of different Tiers that 'devolve' the higher Tier into the same Design of a lower Tier than either weapon; this, Axes and Maces do. Mace with Same Axe with Mace :See Axe Combinations, Great Axe Combinations, Heavy Mace Combinations, Staff Combinations There is a tendency for Axes combined with Maces of around the same Tier to create Staves, Great Axes, or Heavy Maces The result of these combinations will always be of the same material as the Mace blade; see Design Prevalence and Rare Combinations Crossbow with Mace :See Crossbow Combinations, Dagger Combinations, Great Sword Combinations, Sword Combinations There is a tendency for Crossbows of a Tier near Heavy Maces they are combined with to create Daggers, Swords, and Great Swords. The result of these combinations will always be of the same material as the Crossbow blade; see Design Prevalence and Rare Combinations Dagger with Mace :''See Mace Combinations, Great Axe Combinations, Staff Combinations :Morph: Irregular, but with an ultimate-Halberd Great Axe, and a penultimate, Bishop's Crosier Staff. There are only two Morph types instead of the usual three :Design Prevalence: Combinations with Dagger will always be the material of the other blade :Rare Combinations: There are no rare combinations between Mace and Dagger blades Great Axe with Mace :''See Great Axe Combinations, Staff Combinations, Heavy Mace Combinations, Polearm Combinations in Vagrant Story This set of combinations features two slot-dependent combinations, both with Double Blade. Double Blade in the first slot, and War Hammer in the second gives Bishop's Crosier. Reverse the ingredients to get Shamanic Staff. Double Blade first slot + Bec de Corbin makes Mjolnir, the reverse yields Gloomwing. Great Sword with Mace :''See Great Axe Combinations, Great Sword Combinations, Heavy Mace Combinations, Mace Combinations, Staff Combinations Beginning at Tier three, regular Morphs: Even Tiers produce Heavy Maces. If the Great Sword is one Tier higher, Great Axe. If the Great Sword is two Tiers higher, Staff. Prevalence: The Great Sword determines the material of the result Heavy Mace with Mace :''See Heavy Mace Combinations, Crossbow Combinations, Dagger Combinations, Polearm Combinations :Morph: Regular, except of course with the Hand of Light. Notable-seventh Tier Boar Spear, and much less so, seventh-Tier Kris. Even-Tier combinations give Dagger. If the Mace is one Tier higher, it results in a Polearm. If the Mace is two Tiers higher, it makes a Crossbow :Design Prevalence: Heavy Mace will determines the material :Rare Combinations: There are no rare combinations with Heavy Mace blades Polearm with Mace :''See Polearm Combinations, Crossbow Combinations, Dagger Combinations, Sword Combinations :Morph: Irregular and of poor quality, none higher Tier than six; Crossbow, Dagger and Sword :Design Prevalence: Combinations of Mace and Polearm will be the material of the Polearm, the exception being: :Rare Combinations: Mace in the first position, Polearm in the second, makes blades. Staff with Mace :See Staff Combinations, Crossbow Combinations, Heavy Mace Combinations, Polearm Combinations Morph: Entirely regular: Even-Tier combinations yield Crossbow, up to Tier six Lug Crossbow. With Maces one Tier higher, a Heavy Mace is created, up to Tier six Griever. With Maces two Tier higher, Polearms are created, up to Tier six Awl Pike Prevalence: Mace determines the material Rare Combinations: Mace in the first Combine slot and Staff in the second gives results Sword with Mace Maces combined with swords may make Great Axe or Staff morphs. Maces are a separate design from Axe for the purposes of Combine; see Axe and Mace. Axes, Maces and Swords are fairly easy to find in at least HAGANE in the midgame. As in most roleplaying games, they are overpowered in comparison with two handed weapons, offering nearly as much damage and superior defense by allowing shield use. Consider using high-damage two handed weapons anytime Ashley can kill before much damage is dealt, though, especially when farming for drops. Mprphs are Staff, Great Axe and Heavy Mace Mace with Same --> See Also * Combinations * Rare Combinations * Weapon Combinations * Weapons Category:Game Mechanics Category:Guides Category:Lists Category:Weapons Category:Workshop Category:Lists of Combinations